I Love Rain
by Uchiha Levy Kagamine
Summary: sakura Diam Diam Jatuh Hati Pada Cowok Tak Dikenal,Yang Selalu Pergi Sekolah Naik Bis Bila Hari Hujan,Sakura Pun Lalu Menanti Turunnya Hujan,Suatu Hari,Akhirnya Sakura Akhirnya dapat Berbicara Dengannya,bagaimana Kelanjutannya


**Title:**I Love Rain

**Disclaimer:**Masashi Kishimoto

**Fandom:**Naruto

**Genre:**Romance,Humor

**Warning:**AU,OOC,Gaje,Typo(S) Bertebaran,Humor Garing,Terlalu Pendek,De eL eL

**Summary:**Sakura Diam Diam Jatuh Hati Pada Cowok Tak Dikenal,Yang Selalu Pergi Sekolah Naik Bis Bila Hari Hujan,Sakura Pun Lalu Menanti Turunnya Hujan,Suatu Hari,Akhirnya Sakura Akhirnya dapat Berbicara Dengannya,Tapi Ternyata Ada cewek Yang Disukainya,Bagaimana Kelanjutannya?

**Dont Like Dont Read!**

"Hei Sakura Sampai Kapan Kau Tidur?"Tanya Seseorang Yang Wajahnya Mirip Sakura

"Sebentar Okaa-San,Ini Masih Pagi"Ujar Sakura Setengah Hidup(?)

"Ini Sedang Hujan loh"Goda Ibu sakura

Setelah Mengetahui Hari Ini Hujan,Sakura Langsung Ke Kamar Mandi Dan Mandi Yang biasa Puluhan Menit Jadi 5 Menit

"Aku Pergi Dulu!"Ucap sakura Sambil Membawa Payung

**Sakura Pov**

_Halo,Namaku Haruno Sakura,Aku Sekolah Di Konoha High School ibuku Bernama Saki Dan Ayahku Bernama Keita,Ayahku Meninggal Waktu Umurku 3 Tahun,Aku Menyukai Hujan Karena Aku bisa Bertemu Dia,Aku Gak Tau Namanya Dan Sekolahnya,Tentu Saja Aku belum Pernah Bicara Dengannya,Pertama Kali Melihatnya Sekitar 3 Bulan Lalu,Saat itu,walau sedang buru-buru,dia membantu memunguti sampah Berserakan._

Setelah Sampai Di pemberhentian Bis,Aku Menunggu Bis Hingga Datang

**SKIP TIME**

**NorMal POV**

"Akhirnya Sampai Di Bis"Gumam Sakura Sambil Menutup Payungnya

"_**Dimohon Untuk Geser KeDalam"**_Ujar Seseorang Dari Speaker

"_Dia,Disebelahku?,Gimana Nih?Suara Jantungku Kedengaran Gak Yah?Ta-Tapi Aku Senang!"Batin Sakura Ber Tubi Tubi_

Saking Senangnya Payungnya Kebuka Dan Mengenai Pria Yang Disukainya

"Maaf!"Ucap Sakura Dengan Bungkuk

"nggak Apa,Kok"JawabNya sambil Tersenyum Tipis

"_aku Bisa Dengar Suaranya"_Batin Sakura

"I-Ini Sapu Tangan"Kata sakura menawarkan Sapu tangannya

"terima Kasih,Akan Ku Kembalikan setelah Kucuci,Aku Sasuke,Namamu?"

"A-Aku Sakura!,Sakura Haruno!"

"oke sakura Aku pinjam Dulu Yah"Ucap Sasuke Turun

"Oh,Iya Hati Hati!"Ujar Sakura

**SKIP TIME**

"Hari Ini Naik Sepeda?"Tanya Sasuke

"Iya,Maunya Sih sesekali naik sepeda,tapi aku belum Pandai"Jawab Sakura

"Memang Perlu Roda Pembantu Tuh"

"Ah,Jahat!"

"_Bisa Ketemu Sasuke !,Oke,Aku Akan Berlatih Agar Pandai Naik Sepeda!"_Batin Sakura Berapi api

"Pagi Sasuke"Ucap Seseorang berambut Indigo

"_Siapa dia?Cantik,Wajah sasuke Memerah"_Batin Sakura

"Dia Cantik Ya,Pacar Sasuke?"Goda Sakura

"Eh?Bukan Bukan!,Aku Hanya Bisa Bertemu Dengannya Saat Naik sepeda bicara dengannya juga baru akhir akhir juga pun gak tahu,Aneh Yah Kalau Dibilang Cinta"Jawab Sasuke Panjang Lebar

"_astaga,sama Denganku"Batin Sakura_

"Nggak!,Nggak Aneh Kok!"Ujar Sakura

"Hn?"

"Aku Juga,Pernah Merasakan Hal Yang Sama,Jadi Aku paham perasaan sasuke,berjuanglah sasuke Aku Akan Mendukungmu!"

**Di Sekolah**

"_Namanya Hinata,Anggota Klub Drama,"batin Sakura_

"jidat,Kau Sedang Apa?"Tanya TmanKu yang berambut Blonde

"Hei Ino-Pig,Aku sedang cari tahu soal gadis yang Disukai Sasuke"Jawabku pada Ino

"Kau Gila!,Kau Kan Baru Tahu,Sasuke!"

"Masa Bodoh,Kalau Sasuke bahagia,aku Juga Bahagia"

**SKIP TIME**

"Hei ,Aku tahu Sedikit Soal dia"kata Sakura Sambil Tersenyum

"Eh Nggak Usah!"Ucap Sasuke Blushing

"ini Tanda Maafku soal Cipratan waktu itu,Naman,Klub,Dan Lagu Fav"Kata Sakura

"Ah Aku Juga Suka Skali Lagu ini!,Vokalnya Lumayan Keren loh"Ucap Sasuke

"_Aku Curang ya,Tapi Aku Senang Bisa bersama Sasuke Walau Dengan Cara ini"Ucap Batin Sakura_

"Lho?,Sasuke,Sepedamu mana?"

"Eh?"

"Kakek!"

"Maaf Yah,Salah Ambil"Ucap Kakek Itu

"Yah Tidak Masalah!"Kata Mereka berdua serempak Sambil tersenyum Pd kakek itu

"Untung Ketemu,Tanpa Ini,Nggak Bisa Ketemu Dia Kan?"Goda Sakura

"Bukan begitu!"Jawab Sasuke Blushing

"Pasti Begitu,Apapun Alasannya,ingin bertemu walau sebentar,berharap bisa bertemu,itulah Cinta"Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Sakura Mengalami Cinta Indah Yah"

**SKIP TIME**

"**Tsuyu(1)** Yah,Tiap hari Hujan Terus"Ucap Sasuke

"Kenapa Sakura?Akhir Akhir Ini,Kok Lesu?"Tanya Sasuke

"Eh,Tidak Kok!"Ujar Sakura

"Maaf,Kami Lagi Bete,Mau Turun Saja"Kata Sasuke Pada Sopir

"Kita Bolos Yuk!"

"Sasuke?"

**Di Luar Bis**

"Kaget Deh,Baru Kali Ini Aku Bolos"Kata Sakura Tersenyum

"Sama kok,Hujan Sudah Berhenti,tunggu sbntr yah"Ucap sasuke

"_Knapa Kamu Sbaik Ini,Kalau Baik Begini,aku bisa makin brharap"Ucap Batin Sakura_

Tiba Tiba Ada Banyak Permen Berhamburan Di atas Sakura

"Sakura Sangat Suka Hujan,Kan?,Aku Tidak Bisa Bikin Hujan,jadi bikin ini saja"

"Makasih,aku senang sekali,kalau Lihat hujan,aku jadi ingat sama orang yang kusukai"

**Pluk**

"Loh,Ini Kan Teru Terbalik?"Tanya Sasuke

Sasuke Melihat Tulisannya Dari Teru Terbalik Yang Berisi **Aku Sangat Menyukai Sasuke**

"eh?"

"Sasuke Itu"

Tapi Sebelum Mendengarnya Sasuke Sudah Pulang

"Padahal Sasuke gak boleh tahu"Ucap Sakura Lirih

Air Mata Mengalir Dari Pelupuk Mata Sakura

"_Kalau terus Hujan,sasuke Jadi Nggak bisa menyatakan perasaannya,Teru Teru Terbalik,Bisa Beri Aku Sedikit kekuatan lagi untuk terakhir kalinya?"Ujar Batin Sakura_

"sasuke!Itu jimat Dariku,sasuke pasti Baik Baik Saja!,Jadi Nyatakan Perasaan Sasuke Padanya!"

**CUP!  
><strong>

"Aku Tak Membutuhkan Dia!Aku butuh Kamu,Entah mengapa Jantungku Berdetak Kencang Jika Berada Didekatmu!"

"Eh?I-itu Ci-Cium!"

"maaf,Jika Itu Ciuman Pertamaku,Kita Sama"

"Jadi,Sakura,Maukah Kau Jadi Pacarku?"

"I-iya"

"Terima Kasih,Sakura"

**FIN**

Gimana?JelekKah?Maklum Author Baru T.T*Nangis

Gak Usah Banyak Bacot

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
